


i hope these words find you well

by anotherdirtycomputer



Series: Modern Day Benders [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Modern AU, aang isnt actually in this, but still with the animals and the bending is stuff, i wrote this to make fun of myself for being nervous about stickers, its family fluff because i have a brand to stick to, its so much responsibility!, modern plus bending au, zuko is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Zuko gets a love letter and Iroh is supportive of his dramatic gay nephew.





	i hope these words find you well

**Author's Note:**

> im doing an atla rewatch (again) but this time with friends that have never seen the series and we've basically decided that aang and zuko are soulmates, so ill be writing some stuff about them, hopefully, like the idiot gay i am... id like to revisit this au because im Weak for it already and i only wrote this, what, two days ago? also iroh being a supportive straight is fake - not because he'd be homophobic, but because he is obviously bi. for the sake of this au, he must be a straight, for which i must apologize
> 
> PS -if you follow my fic "guess whos coming to dinner?", then surprise!! im nearly done writing the new chapter, finally - im no longer dying AND ive got free time on tuesdays and thursdays after dropping two of my worst classes, so be ready for the frostmaster nonsense!!
> 
> anyways, before these notes get longer than the fic, ENJOY

Zuko stares down at the love letter in his hands, his expression torn between apathy and concern. It's cute, the letter - it looks like a grade school valentine in all the ways that matter. There's little smiling hearts all over it, drawn in that special kind of paint that puffs up off the page. What are they called - fabric pens? Zuko doesn't know, the same way he doesn't know who gave him the card, although he has his suspicions. After all, who else would have  _sky bison_ stickers?

The stickers are adorable, of course, mostly placed next to each other with more hearts by them or between them. Zuko wonders if that's to symbolize that they're in love, and if they were placed specifically or randomly. With Aang (who he thinks, _hopes_ , placed the stickers and wrote the note and stuffed it into his locker between classes, oh spirits, ~~_does he like me?_~~ ,), it could really go either way.

Stickers have always made Zuko nervous. As a child, he was terrible at deciding where to place them. He'd grow anxious, think too much, and then Azula would make fun of him, putting hers wherever she wanted; usually on all of Zuko's things, just to annoy him. To this day, he's still just as bad with stickers. That kind of permanent impermanence, so fleetingly infinite, is a responsibility Zuko isn't sure he's ready for - isn't sure he wants.

"Wow," Zuko jumps, startled, at the sound of Uncle Iroh's voice, steeped in humor and just as kind as it always is. "You sure look like you're being dramatic! What do you have there, nephew?"

Zuko sits down on his bed, looking over at his Uncle from under his bangs. "It's nothing, Uncle."

"Oh? It sure looks like something."

Zuko rolls his eyes, ready to retort and hide the paper, but Iroh is already across the room, moving in shockingly quick strides towards his nephew to take a look at the very obvious love letter in his hands.

"Oooh," gushes his uncle. "Is this from a girl?"

Zuko huffs, but tries not to be rude. He doesn't have the energy to argue. "I don't know, Uncle."

Iroh blinks, then lowers his head in sudden shame. "Zuko... I am sorry. We've spoken of this. Let me try again." He brings his head back up, then opens his eyes wide in pantomimed surprise, acting as if he's seeing the letter for the first time. "Zuko! A love letter! Oooh, is this from a handsome young man?" and then he has the gall to wink, grinning down at his nephew.

A beat of silence passes as Zuko stares at him. The quiet is broken by the sound of Zuko smacking his palm against his own forehead. "Uncle..."

Iroh stage-whispers, "How was that, Zuko?"

"It was... fine." Coming out to his uncle had been strange - he's an old-fashioned man, doing his best to fill his heart with new ways of seeing the world. Sometimes he forgets, or doesn't think, but he always respects Zuko, and does all he can to show his support. The PFLAG shirt he's currently wearing under his tea apron is proof enough. "But, I really don't know who it's from. Or, I'm not sure I want to." The idea of being with someone, even someone like Aang is... nerve-wracking. He wants it, but he doesn't. The same way he wants to go home, but doesn't.

Iroh sits down next to him on the bed, placing a hand between them; if Zuko wants to be touched, he'll put his hand out to his uncle first. This is how it's been ever since Zuko moved here a handful of years ago.

"And why is that?" Iroh asks, voice patient. "It seems like this person put a lot of effort into this card... and I mean, look at it! It is adorable; the feelings you evoke in this person must be," he huffs a laugh. "Why, it's must be  _some_ puppy love!"

Zuko wrinkles his nose, ignoring the way it twists the skin around his scar. "If you're into that sort of thing..."

"Aren't you?"

Zuko thinks for a minute. "Maybe," he says at last, kicking at the intersection of the large, tea-green rug and the smooth wooden floor in front of his bed. His house-slippers are too comfortable, and he wants to take them off. "Uncle, can I sleep?"

Uncle Iroh blinks. "So early in the afternoon, my boy?"

Zuko nods. He's only just arrived back from school - he's meant to work in the teashop today, but they usually aren't so busy on Wednesday nights. He'll work if Uncle says he needs to.

"If you are sure, then yes," He then teasingly says, "but I expect you to work very hard tomorrow!"

Zuko gives a tiny smile, moving to lay down under the covers. He kicks his shoes off right before slipping his feet under the blanket, and they clatter to the floor. "I will, Uncle."

"Goodnight, nephew. I'll be right downstairs if you need me for anything - and I mean anything. Do you understand, Nephew?"

Zuko nods, closing his eyes. "Yes, Uncle."

"...Good." Iroh quietly turns the lights down, but not entirely off, so that if Zuko wakes after a nightmare once the sun goes down, he won't be in the dark. "Sleep well, little prince."

Zuko almost laughs at the old nickname. "Thank you, Uncle. Goodnight."

And then Uncle Iroh is gone, and soon Zuko's room is filled with the comforting sounds of the teashop underneath it. Then, Zuko sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are an uncle's best friends!


End file.
